lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 488
Report #488 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Flux Org: Illuminati Status: Rejected Oct 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Flux is a skill with a small chance to prevent enemies from leaving the room. Enthrall is a similar skill, but intended to keep those lusted to you from leaving the room. Both skills last about 2 minutes. Flux being a room based skill and enthrall being a personal defense. The problem with these skills is that in practice they very rarely fire. Illuminati are (based on skills to do so (the running joke being "three forms of carcer")) meant to be able to keep people from running, however, any bard with perfect fifth is way better at holding someone in place. Solution #1: Increase the chance to prevent enemies/lusted people from leaving the room based on your skill level in Paradigmatics. Player Comments: ---on 10/15 @ 08:34 writes: Does Flux/Enthrall consume the afflicted's balance when they try and fail to leave a room? I know Carcer does, and even when people do manage to get out, you still have the Sludgeworm to hinder that, the tentacles to entangle folk (unless I'm misunderstanding its purpose), and the Hekoskeri to punish them further for getting entangled in the first place. I personally don't think much more balance-tweaking needs to be given to the Illuminati if I'm scanning all of this right, but I wouldn't mind clarification. ---on 10/15 @ 10:23 writes: Neither flux nor enthrall steals balance, and with flux, enthrall, carcer all up people more often than not just walk away without issue, making the skills worthless. Tentacles is also 1 exit only, so unless the room only has 1 exit or that's the exit they choose, they are not getting entangled. Hekoskeri punishes them for leaving, but if they are only leaving one room, especially after a hekoskeri hit then they deserve to be punished. Not to mention that it has been envoyed via the special report to give hekoskeri a cure. Flux and Enthrall are pretty much around the same level as pre-buff single user ringwalk, with the added requirement on enthrall that you have to keep them lusted. ---on 10/15 @ 10:33 writes: I was asked to mention that even though my problem illustrates Illuminati, paradigmatics is shared with Templars and the two skills are even more worthless for them currently as they don't have the fallback options that Illuminati do. (tentacles, sludgeworm, hekoskeri) ---on 10/15 @ 14:47 writes: Flux works just as well as TimeBonds, both being similar in scope. Alone neither one will hinder a person well, but when you add Carcer into the mix both will significantly increase the failure rate of a person just walking out of the room. Neither one needs an upgrade, and this is especially the case for Flux since the Illuminati already have so many ways to hinder a person from leaving the room or discouraging the person from attempting to. ---on 10/30 @ 18:30 writes: Flux is fine as is. Enthrall however, could use a buff. Does very little considering the lust requirement. ---on 10/31 @ 07:03 writes: I believe the basis of the premise on which the solution is built is flawed. Perfect fifth may more effective at holding a person, but keep in mind that it does cost 3 power and only affects a single person at a time, often defeated in recent times through the usage of beast gust followed by movement. Compare it to the flux and carcer which remain in the room regardless of the paradigmatics- user's state or location with no power cost. Additionally, carcer, enthrall, and flux potentially affect more targets simultaneously than perfect fifth. In its current state, it already allows templars to be one of the better knight guilds in keeping a group of targets in a single location without even considering available abilities in the skillset to deny actions.